


Home

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, One Shot, draco x harry - Freeform, harry x draco - Freeform, small amount of voldemort and lucius and narcissa malfoy, some hints of fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Prompt by secretlycrazyhummingbird on Tumblr: Draco is thrown out of the Manor, but not specifically for being gay, or for his views; his father just sees him as a disappointment.After permanently loosing his love from his father, Draco is kicked out and unfortunately runs into Harry camping in the woods.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much secretlycrazyhummingbird for the prompt!

“What in Merlin’s name was that, Draco?” Lucius’ voice boomed over the manor walls as Voldemort circled around the pair of them before finding a spot behind Lucius where his gaze can harm both at them at once. “First, you fail potions, then you get an absence, and finally you couldn’t even correctly label Harry Potter. I don’t know how you became such a disgrace, but I am very disappointed in you.” 

The world got fuzzy again.

“My lord, you can’t throw him out, he’s just a child,” Narcissa whispered, failing to be out of earwith from Draco. 

“He’s old enough to be responsible for what he has done.” 

The world faded to black.

~-~

Draco sprung awake, allowing himself a bit of calmness after seeing that all his protection charms were still up and running. It was only the beginning of his second day out on his own, but Draco had already had that wretched memory cycle through his head too many times to count with each repeat deepening the wounds. 

Against the silence of the night, a few hours before the birds are set to be awake, Draco’s stomach made its displeasure with his situation very visible. Thanking Merlin for remembering to put up a silencing charm, Draco grabbed an apple and scoffed it down as he cleaned the leaves out of his head and packed up all his items into his bag, which didn’t take long at all- just a blanket, and an old shirt that he bunched up into a makeshift pillow. Not after long, Draco took all his charms down and set off through the forest again. 

After that dreadful night, he wasn’t really sure where exactly he was going. He just had to find anywhere but the place he once called home. The only option left was to keep walking. With his mother’s wand at the ready, Draco continued into the darkness.

~

The sun had finally gotten halfway across the sky when Draco came to a halt as he could swear the sounds of the forest were playing a trick on him. Finding the nearest cover behind a bush, Draco waited as the sounds got closer and closer. More familiar. Way too familiar. 

“The tent’s got to be around here somewhere, Ron. I'm sure it was next to the weird shaped tree.”

“Maybe there were two weird shaped trees?”

“Two trees that look like a guy holding a bag, I doubt it.”

“Harry, we probably should have chosen a better marker.”

“You think?”

The voices continued to circle around the trees for a few minutes longer before disappearing without a trace. 

Deciding that it would be smarter to plan out his next course of action while still near people, even if he was still fairly sure that his mind was just trying to find ways to trick him, rather than just wandering around, Draco waited behind the bush, trying to think about the next possible steps. 

Before he could finish planning, a slow, heavy crunch of leaves dragged Draco out of his mind and back into reality. Gripping his mother’s wand, he peeked through the little hole in the bush that only gave a very slight view of the other side, which wasn’t much help when the sound of leaves disappeared in the same hidden area as before. 

~

“STAY BACK!” a voice popped out of the silent bubble, making all the birds in the area scatter as fast as possible. Joined again were those heavy crunches of leaves, followed shortly by the familiar voices. 

Draco peeked through his little hole, and when it failed once again to show anything more than a hand, Draco surrendered some of his coverage and opened up a hole in the bush a bit more. He could still only see half of what was going on. Barely peeking around the corner, he could see a wand hopping between pointing at two different wands. The first owners wand was about in Draco’s blind spot, the only thing he could see was a slight bit of a black sleeve. The other two wands were being held by Ron and Harry, who both looked a little worse for wear, especially with Harry’s untidy hair somehow being even more tangled. _It’s a true mystery of the world how that is even possible,_ Draco thought to himself. Draco could only assume Hermione was just out of view having to deal with another person. 

_I’m sure they can handle this,_ Draco thought as he peeked through the small hole, trying to calm his beating heart before it gave away his presence 

After a few moments of waiting for someone to return back into view, a dash of Hermione to the tent followed by a screech gave away their failure. Peaking way too much around the bush, Draco could see Ron jumping on the back of one of the guys and Hermione throwing一both magically and physically一everything she could to distract the other snatcher who happened to be carrying a still slightly awake Harry under one of his arms. As the guy became unfazed to Hermione's best efforts, he started to apparate away, leaving Draco no time to consider how idiotic his next possbile moves were.

Draco ran out of his hiding spot, determination yelling in his eyes as he barely managed to grab onto Harry’s sleeve and join in on the journey. He could hear the yells of the others fade away as the sound of complete silence took over. 

As soon as his feet hit the floor, Draco pulled at Harry's sleeve as hard as he could safely do before wrapping him up in a more protective case than a hug, and swatting at the guy's feet in a desperate attempt to loosen the man's grip on Harry. Finally after grabbing his wand and doing the only smart thing with it一poke the guy all over with it一he snatcher finally loosen up just enough for Draco to pull Harry out and into his arms. 

As slightly more common sense was able to get into Draco's brain after the huge rush of adrenaline, Draco pointed his wand at the attacker, staring him down as realization drew on the man's face right before he apparated away.

With the threat gone, Draco looked around at the miles of pure grass around him, which happened to contain not a single clue as to where they were before the apparation and now.

"Hey, Potter, how are you holding up?" Draco asked when Harry looked like he was finally coming back to reality while still being supported by Draco's shoulder. 

"I've been better," Harry mumbled out.

"I'm gonna try to lower you to the ground, okay?" Harry did his best to nod his head as they started to sink slowly to the ground. 

Everything was fine, that was until they reached the floor where Harry happened to figure out that his knee didn't bend very well- or at all. Draco helped pull up the bottom half of Harry's pants to reveal Harry's knee, which looked a little worse for wear. Around the knee, there was a layer of blood with little bits of the pant's fabric stuck in it. The actual knee was no better, looking like it had just had a horrible adventure in hell.

Using some of the tricks he learned from having to stay at the Manor all his life, Draco cast a few minor healing spells just to keep it safe for the road. “Come on, let’s get going, I can apparate you back.”

“No.” Harry stated, pulling his arms from it’s position on Draco’s shoulder. “I can handle a simple apparation.”

“Not with that leg you can’t. Doctor’s orders.”

“How do I know that you won’t just bring me straight to Voldemort!” Harry practically exploded back, “You just _happen_ to be there in time to grab me, and you just _happen_ to be kinder than usual.” 

“Well, maybe I can’t go back!” Draco shouted out the words before he could realize what he said. Draco looked back up at Harry’s stunned face as the fire slowly faded from his green eyes. “Let’s get going. I’ll apparate us.”

Harry paused for a second before putting his arm back around Draco as he was helped up from the ground with his pants freshly rolled up. Draco tried to settle down his heart again, the poor thing hasn’t had a break in ages now. 

"You good?" Draco asked, waiting for Harry to slightly nod his head in agreement before feeling the familiar, nauseating sensation of apparition. When they finally landed once again, in the very far distance they could hear a rhussel from something large, hopefully just Hermione and Ron, but it was their best guess. Draco had hoped that his apparition would of been a little more precise, but he was at least confident they were within walking distance of Harry's tent. 

Harry tried to take a step in the direction of the noise, before swinging his foot right back next to Draco's as he realized just how little support his hurt leg could actually hold. 

"Can you make it back?"

"What do you think, genius?"

Draco sighed, "I may have an idea but you gotta trust me on this, okay?" Draco barely waited for Harry’s reply before he scooped Harry up in his arms, holding him off the ground, letting his leg stay raised as it draped across Draco’s arm. 

~

It would have only taken a few minutes to get back at the tent with usual walking capacities, but with Draco insisting that Harry shouldn’t try to walk, the trip took close to a half hour. The journey only arrived at the end when suddenly a bubble popped up in front of Draco, sending him flying back into the forest like a bullet before finally stopping against the bark of a tree, and leaving Harry more-or-less fairly unharmed inside the once bubbled area.

Draco could barely get out a single word before he was face to face with Ron’s wand as Hermione helped Harry up off the floor.

“Huh, who would have guessed your anti-Draco charm would actually be useful,” Ron sneered, making sure not to let Draco out of his sight as Draco put his wand away, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as it moved, and got as close to the tent as he couldn’t without being thrown again.

Harry took his wand out of his pocket and, for the first time, muttered the charm’s antidote. 

Draco sighed. “C’mon, are we just gonna stand around and stare or should we get Harry’s leg fixed?”

Draco followed Hermione as she helped Harry onto a bed inside the now visible tent, taking a seat on the bed a few feet away as Hermione dug in a little bag and began to treat Harry’s wound.  
~

Once Hermione finally left to help Ron get food while mummering something about a pair rule of exploring did Draco finally begin to inspect his arm. 

After a few slightly concealed breaths of pain, Harry finally noticed. “You idiot, couldn’t handle me having more attention so you got hurt too, huh?” 

“Yea no thanks to you and your charms,” Draco sneered removing one arm from his shirt so that his top hung on him like a sash, allowing the injury to be out in the open. “What, no comeback? Still mad the snatchers stole all of your attention first?”

“Please, if anything they took some of the pizzaz out of your appearance.”

“Are you saying that my entrance wasn’t glorious, guess saving is just another Wednesday.” Harry grabbed the least bloody washcloth next to him and did a mini jump from his bed to Draco’s, careful not to let his leg move too much as he propped it back up on the small amount of room left on Draco’s bed. “Why in Merlin’s name was that charm up in the first place?” 

“You’re always around somehow, so I figured I should put it up out here just in case. Guess I was right after all.” Draco reflectively coiled back as soon as Harry touched the washcloth to the still bleeding spot, the coldness of the water deciding to slightly drip down, freezing the rest of his shirt along with the wound. 

Once Draco’s shoulder was all bandaged up and Draco released a “small” info dump on Harry, Harry finally piped up again, “There’s something I’ve been wondering since er- that day. Why did you not tell your dad that it was me?”

“Trust me, I’m still trying to figure that one out too.” Draco looked away, feeling his face warm up a bit. “I guess something in my head knew where my priorities should really lie.”

“Well, thanks. I was starting to actually worry about the chances of us all dying there.”

“You only had just figured that part out?” Draco tried to chuckle, “Wow, you really did need my help.”

“Oui, come on.” Harry’s smile faded as another thought popped up in his head. “There’s one last thing that I can’t figure out… How did you end up here?”

Draco looked down at his hands, watching as he forced them out of their tense state. “Let’s just say that my father didn’t think that any person siding with you should continue living in his house.”

“I’m. I’m sorry for putting you through that.”

“Don’t be.” 

“I am. Truly.” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand from his good arm, “This can be your home for now, if you’d like.”

And it was.


End file.
